monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Brynhildr/Hild
Hild is the nickname of Brynhildr who has agreed to join you in your journey. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "Who are you all?" "This is, where?" "Master? Master? Master? Master?" "Hild can't use her power... Why?" "Master, your instructions... Master?" "Obey the master... The master is absolute." "The world is still here? Then Hild must protect it." "Hild will save the world... That is why I was created." "Hild will protect the world... Those were master's orders." "Hild eats rice when she gets hungry. Other machines don't eat rice?" "Something fell... Here." Brynhildr gave you a Gear! "Something came out of my body... Here." Brynhildr gave you a Stone! "This metal isn't the same as my parts... I do not need it. Here." Brynhildr gave you 1000G! "Hild wants to eat an apple... Will you give one to Hild?" Do you want to give an Apple? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* Hild is satisfied." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "Hild is sad." "Hild wants to eat money... Will you give some to Hild?" Do you want to give 600G? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* Hild is satisfied." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "Hild is sad." "Hild wants to eat a thunder stone... Will you give one to Hild?" Do you want to give a Stone? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* *Munch* Hild is satisfied." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "Hild is sad." "Where is master?" *I don't know - "Master gives instructions... Hild doesn't know anything." *Dead - "Dead... What's that? Is master broken?" *I am your master - "You aren't master... You're a liar." (Brynhildr's Affinity went down by 5!) "The world is being covered in something... Hild was created to oppose it. Covered in something? Hild wonders what it is?" *Darkness - "Wrong... That isn't what master said." *Chaos - "Yes, the world is being covered in chaos... Why do you know that master said?" *Cake - "The world will be full of cake!? Hild is happy!" (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) "Why are you all traveling?" *To find my father - "Father? Is that like master...? Hild hopes you find them...." *We're chasing the Rabbit - "Chasing a rabbit? Strange..." *To save the world - "Hild will go with you too... Hild will also save the world..." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) *To destroy the world - "Then you are Hild's enemies... Hild was created to save the world..." (Brynhildr's Affinity went down by 5!) "Hild's power is the original power... A combination of what and what?" *Holy and Dark - "Yes, holy and dark create chaos... Hild fights chaos with the power of chaos!" (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) *Shrimp and crab - "That's wrong... Shrimp and crab... Delicious." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) *Me and you - "Hild and you can be combined? Hild wants to do it a little." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) "Hild wakes up when..." *The world is in danger - "Yes... Hild was built to save the world." (Brynhildr's Affinity went up by 10!) *The world has been destroyed - "Hild cannot help if Hild wakes up after the world is destroyed... That's what Hild thinks." *She is hungry - "Wrong... But Hild is hungry." Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Hild: "Hild is bored... Hild wants to fight..." With Promestein: Promestein: "Geez... Who are you, what your purpose is, and even your power supply are all unknown..." Hild: "Hild is a mystery... Am I from Wonderland?" Promestein: "I can take care of your piece of junk brain circuits. Mind if I dismantle you for a bit?" Sonya: "The answer is no!" With Bunni: Bunni: "Hippity hop. ♪ Hippity hop. ♪ Hippity hop hop. ♪" Hild: "Hild also has rabbit ears..." Bunni: "Oh, it's true! Are you a rabbit too?" Hild: "Hild is not a rabbit... But then why do I have rabbit ears?" Bunni: "It's a blessing from the rabbit god. It's good. ♪" With Barbun: Hild: "Barbun also has rabbit ears... Same as Hild. We match." Barbun: "Oh, you're right. But you're a robot. Why do you have rabbit ears?" Hild: "...Hild is a rabbit robot?" Barbun: "Really? What a strange girl..." With Nuruko: Nuruko: "Kyuu?" Hild: "Kyuu..." Nuruko: "Kyukyukyu..." Hild: "Kyukyuu!" Sonya: "(They're talking?)" With Robin: Hild: "XX-7... The prototype holy-dark hybrid machine prior to Hild." Robin: "So we were the foundation for your creation. For some reason, I have mixed feelings about that." Hild: "Mixed feelings? In that case, want to drink some tea?" Robin: "Despite being the newest model, you aren't too smart, are you? As your senior, I guess I should look after you." With Sonya: Sonya: "Hild, your hair's grown out. Want me to cut it?" Hild: "Hild's hair? I leave it to Sonya." Sonya: "All right. *Snip* *Snip* ...There." Hild: "Hild will cut Sonya's hair as well. Activating Death Beam..." Sonya: "...I decline." Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions "Hild will draw a picture on the ground." Hild is drawing graffiti on the ground. ---- "Hild, random attack mode..." Hild fires a gun at random! Random Enemy/Allied takes damage! ---- "Hild, attractive gaze..." Hild gazes at the enemy!... But it looked like she was just staring. ---- "Ah... Mistake!" Hild trips over nothing! Hild takes damage! ---- "I have now been reborn as an angelic kind of robot." Hild is practicing her catchphrase. Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Xelvy Category:Artificial Category:Natalia Category:Companions